


Furry Attack on the MSBY Black Jackals

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is so done, Fluff is life!, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals chaos, Meian is done with this team, Sakusa loves dogs, They find a Shiba Inu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Bokuto was lying in what appeared to be red liquid (Meian prayed it wasn’t blood) while Sakusa and Atsumu where crashed on top of each other, both unmoving as the coffee table lay broken underneath them. Hinata was lying face first on the ground, a low moan escaping his lips as a single ball of fluff sat on top of the spiker.“Yip!” the puppy let out a yelp as it smiled at Meian, all the colour draining from his face as he surveyed the scene around them.“What. The. Hell. Happened. Here?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 127





	Furry Attack on the MSBY Black Jackals

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a bit of fluff after a long day and I have been teasing an idea of this for a while after seeing some fanart of Sakusa going crazy over dogs. Plus, fluff is life right?
> 
> Enjoy!

The bag falls with a thud onto the ground, plastic crinkling as Meian gapes at the situation before him. It looked liked he had stepped straight onto a murder scene, his jaw dropping as he gazed at what was supposed to be the Black Jackals living room, now turned crime scene.

Bokuto was lying in what appeared to be red liquid (Meian prayed it wasn’t blood) while Sakusa and Atsumu where crashed on top of each other, both unmoving as the coffee table lay broken underneath them. Hinata was lying face first on the ground, a low moan escaping his lips as a single ball of fluff sat on top of the spiker.

“Yip!” the puppy let out a yelp as it smiled at Meian, all the colour draining from his face as he surveyed the scene around them.

“What. The. Hell. Happened. Here?”

**Several hours earlier…**

“Am I going mad? Please tell me the world is ending now,” Atsumu groaned as he stared at what Sakusa was holding in his arms. Sakusa, the man who would never so much even touch something with his bare hands that isn’t a volleyball (and occasionally Miya Atsumu) was standing in the entryway, skin glistening with sweat from his jog.

And in his arms was one very fluffy, tiny, adorable ball of fluff. The small Shiba Inu gave a yelp as it attempted to lick Sakusa’s face, the wing spiker freaking giving it a smile as Atsumu’s jaw dropped even further.

“No licking now. Let’s bring you for a bath,” Sakusa cooes as Bokuto comes running down the hallway. The older wing spiker’s hair was flat from having slept in, his energy immediately returning to its normal levels as his eyes fell on the puppy.

“Aw! You brought home a puppy! Hey there little man! What’s up?” Bokuto cooed as he nearly knocked Atsumu over in the process of trying to get to the puppy. Sakusa pushed him far away from him as the wing spiker protested about not being able to hold him when Hinata came bareling into the fray as well, his yell nearly making Atsumu’s eardrums give way as he yelled, “Omi-san! You’ve got a dog?! Where did you get it? can we keep it? can we keep it?!”

“No. Nope! We are not keeping a freaking dog!” Atsumu yells as everyone turns to glare at him.

“What?! Atsumu-san! How could you not want to keep this little ball of fluff? Look at him! Isn’t he adorable?” Hinata cooed as the puppy gave a bark to protest. His black puppy eyes were already beginning to melt Atsumu’s heart as the setter tried to steel himself. He was not letting a tiny ball of fluff get them all into trouble and plus…

“Oh come on Tsum Tsum!” Bokuto whined as well as Sakusa groaned, “I found him in the park. Someone had abandoned him and I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“You’re more than willing to lock me out of the dorms if I stink but you bring back a dog that potentially has fleas? What the hell Omi!”

“You probably have more fleas considering what a douche you are.”

“Why you little..”

“Guys, guys! Why don’t we sit down and have a good talk,” Hinata started as both men shouted at once.

“We’re not keeping it and that’s final!” Atsumu yelled.

“We’re keeping it and that’s final!” Sakusa shouted as both men glared at one another. The other two could feel the electricity sparking across them as Bouto stepped in to save his disciple from harm’s way.

“Hey hey hey! How about this? Why don’t we keep the little guy for a week and then we can speak to coach about it! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us having a pet. Team bonding and all of that!”

“Huh?! How the hell do you expect us to take care of a dog?! We’re professional volleyball players!” Atsumu shouted.

“Who said you’re the one taking care of it?” Sakusa growls as Hinata whines, “Come on! You have to share him with us!”

Which was how after a few hours of bickering and fighting and Sakusa almost snapping Atsumu’s neck in half, the four MSBY Black Jackals players sat in a ring around the tiny puppy, all eyes trained on the tiny thing, now fresh from the showers and fluffy to the touch. Hinata was busy throwing a ball at him, the puppy yapping every time it caught it in his furry paws and bringing it back to the wing spiker.

“Meian is gonna kill us. Meian is gonna kill us.” Atsumu chants as he rocked on his butt. Luckily for them, the rest of the team had gone home to visit family, leaving the four best and also most chaotic players to babysit the ball of fluff. 

He didn't know if he should find this reassuring or more terrifying.

  
“Come on Tsum Tsum! When are you such a spoil sport?!” Bokuto asked as Atsumu nearly broke his head. He was not about to tell them that he once went to Suna’s house and his dog had bitten his ass and his feet when he stepped on its toy. Ever since then, Atsumu had been afraid of dogs, even if it meant it was a tiny little thing.

He still had nightmares of Suna’s poodle biting into his butt and leaving a good few days worth of marks as the others nearly died from laughter at how he got bitten by a poodle. He couldn’t even walk for a few days and Suna had spent a good few years trolling him over it whenever his sister brought the dog over to Inarizaki practice sessions for the team to coo over.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. For now, he’s clean and we should be good to go.”

“I never thought you would willingly bring an animal into the dorms or even hold on,” Atsumu snarled as Sakusa raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t even wearing a mask now, which was a near shot miracle since he would wear a mask whenever Atsumu was around like he was the plague!

“I never said I didn’t like animals,” he grunted as Bokuto grunted out that he was hungry, moving to the kitchen area as the tiny pup followed behind in search of food.

“Alright little guy. Let’s see what we can get you,” he murmured as the athelete flipped through the cupboards. He had no idea what to feed the dog, choosing to yank out a couple of wieners and giving it to the little guy. The puppy didn’t think twice about gobbling them up, Bokuto giving him a pat on the head as he went to make some hot dogs for himself. As the smell of sizzling food filled the air, Bokuto could feel a set of eyes trained on him as he saw the tiny dog wagging its tail in anticipation, Bokuto’s heart almost melting as he cooed.

  
“Sorry little guy but I don’t think dogs can eat tomato sauce.” He slaps the sausage onto the hot dog and added some mustard and tomato sauce on it, placing it on the countertop before turning to get some juice.

Just as he turned, the dog jumped onto the stool and grabbed onto the hot dog, nearly making away with it as Bokuto let out a yell.

“Hey, give back my food!” He shouted as the dog gave him a freaking smirk and began to kick some bottles in his face. Bokuto let out a shout as the tomato sauce smashed into his face, the wing spiker trying to latch onto the dog as it began to chew at his meal.

“Oh, come on! Be a good dog and eat the food Sakusa bought you!” he groaned as he dove to grab the dog. The dog leaped off the table and onto the chair, the chair wobbling slightly as Bokuto made an attempt to grab it. Before he could, he slipped on some of the tumbled bottles, letting out a shout as he slipped and fell on top of the tomato sauce bottle, exploding it in the process. The chair followed not long after, landing on his head as he promptly got knocked out.

“Hey, what’s going on in there Bokkun?” Atsumu called as the dog dashed out of the kitchen with the hot dog in its mouth. It gave a little yap as it tried to head to the rooms, Atsumu letting out a shout as he rushed after it to see it heading straight into his own. The setter let out a curse as the dog jumped onto his bed and began chewing on the food, splattering sauce everywhere as he shouted.

“I’m going to freaking kill ya!” he shouted as he dove to the bed, the dog managing to run out of the way as he collided with the wall. Atsumu let out a howl as he rubbed his sore forehead when he heard a yell coming from Sakusa.

“Don’t run around! You’re going to dirty the place!” Sakusa roared as Hinata yelled, “Come here! Be a good little doggie and listen to Uncle Hinata!”

“Oh for shit’s sake!” Atsumu groaned as he ran out of the room, nearly smashing into his door as he rushed to see the chaos in the living room. Sakusa was holding onto cleaning supplies and wielding them in his hands like weapons as Hinata attempted to coax the dog from the couch, now stained with red and white paw prints. Sakusa’s face had now changed to one of bloody murder as Hinata dove for the dog, the animal grabbing onto what was left of its meal and jumping past the wing spiker.

“Hey you may be able to jump! But I can totally… fly!!!!!” Hinata let out a scream as he stepped onto the ball he had been playing with the dog earlier, sending him smashing against the coffee table and flat onto the carpet. Atsumu swore he had heard a crunching sound and prayed he hadn’t broken his nose as Sakusa growled, trying his best to play nice as he snarled.

“Come on, little doggie. Let’s get you nice and clean and…”

“Oh shut up! He needs to be kicked out!” Atsumu yelled as he dove for the dog. The two of them ended up running around the living room in circles, Sakusa almost whacking Atsumu in the head for scaring the dog while Atsumu screamed for him to get a grip and kick it out.

What Atsumu didn’t expect was to trip over the said dog and smash on top of Sakusa, sending both of them smashing on top of the coffee table. As Sakusa hit the wooden surface, Atsumu let out a low “Uh oh” as a cracking sound echoed across the room before the coffee table fully gave way, crumbling into pieces as both atheletes went down with it. Sakusa let out a grunt as Atsumu hit his chest hard, his ribs aching from the impact just as the sound of the door opening filled the entryway when Atsumu vaguely remembered Meian mentioning about visiting them today.

“Oh shit. Meian is going to kill us.”

**Present time…**

“Let me get this straight. This entire mess… this… nightmare! Was caused by this guy?” he pointed at the dog, which was now snoring away on the carpet as the four volleyball players sat in a geiza position in front of their captain. Hinata had thought Daichi was scary but man, Meian was even worse considering he had actual experience handling children.

“You four are some of the best players in the V league, some of you even on track to become Olympians.” Meian’s anger was already reaching the stratosphere as all of them, even Sakusa looked down at the ground like a kid having been scolded from stealing a cookie as Meian yelled, “Did any of you have a right sense to actually call me or coach to even confirm with us about this?!”

He went on to lecturing them about the rules and how much problems the four had brought to the team but as much as he would like to whoop their asses, they couldn’t have some of the first string players in the ICU given how pissed off he was. When he was finally done, Meian let out a long sigh before turning to the furry culprit, the puppy just staring at him with big round eyes as the captain groaned.

“At any rate, he can’t stay here.” All of the players looked up at him, Sakusa in particular who looked ready to pick a fight as Meian grunted, “I won’t be giving him away, alright? I will bring him home and look after him. Mira has been wanting a dog for a while and the kids would appreciate having a companion.” He reaches down to coax the tiny puppy to him, the little thing barking before nuzzling against his palm. Meian’s face softened ever so slightly as he picked up the puppy in his arms, giving him a little pat before turning to glare at his team.

“I will go home and leave you guys to clean this mess. If I ever see you guys trying to create a circus here one more, I won’t let you off the hook with just having to clean the gym and the toilets every day for the next year.” Sakusa turned pale at his words as Meian slammed the door behind him, leaving the four of them to slowly pick up the pieces of the mess and clean in silence. Even Bokuto and Hinata shut up for once, Sakusa and Atsumu moving to gather each and every piece of the broken coffee table when Sakusa decided to break the silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of it?” Atsumu’s ears pricked as Sakusa sighed, “You think that Suna wouldn’t tell such a story to Komori. Everyone on the EJP Raijins knows about it.” Atsumu made a mental note to murder the middle blocker later when Sakusa took his hand and gave it a light squeese.

“Sorry for overstepping your boundaries,” he murmured as he quickly let go, moving to grab the trash bag and hauling it out as Atsumu stared at him dumbfounded. He thought his heart had skipped just one tiny bit when Sakusa had even touched him, bringing his hand to his chest as he held his hand close to his heart.

“I am so not going to wash it.”

…

“Really? You’re still not going to let me go from that?” Atsumu whined as he lounged on the couch, his fingers treading through Sakusa’s hair as the TV played in the background. The sun streamed in from the window as the bustle of the city echoed across the room, bringing in a light background noise as a small snore filled the air.

Sitting on top of Sakusa’s stomach was a small ball of fluff, the tiny puppy sleeping away as its two new owners tried not to wake it up. They had spent hours trying to get it to fall asleep, the tiny ball full of energy after being brought home.

“Well if it weren’t for me bringing him home, we wouldn’t have had Jackal here with us,” Sakusa murmured as Atsumu turned to give him a light peck on the forehead. As much as the furry menace nearly caused him his volleyball career, it landed him with a germaphobe of a boyfriend so he wasn’t complaining.

Jackal gave a tiny whine as it slowly woke up, black eyes turning to look up at the two players as Sakusa smiled.

“Had a good nap?” he whispered as he ran a hand through the tiny Shiba Inu’s hair, making it nuzzle against him before moving to lick his face. Sakusa let out a laugh as he let the dog assault his face with licks, Atsumu grimacing about not being able to kiss him for a while until Jackal was finally done with him.

Well, he could handle a puppy if it meant keeping a hot boyfriend for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> MSBY Black Jackal chaos is life haha!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter and Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
